


It's so hard to let go, When you mean the world to me

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: Show Me Love Part 1 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, F/F, Goodbyes, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: With a simple smileA gentle touchYou Gave Us EverythingThe warmth of your heart resounding from within…Yet the twinkles in your eyes keep shooting stars across the skies,And all your colors keep shining through the darkest day...





	It's so hard to let go, When you mean the world to me

_With a simple smile, _

_A Gentle touch_

_You gave us every _

_ The warmth of your heart resounding from within…  _

<strike></strike>The Barton farm, another place Natasha called home.  
It's a cold day, the world seems sad for the incredible woman who died.

Maria in the center, a small crowd surrounds her, each one carries a candle.

Natasha hated the darkness, a small flame of light brought calm to her heart.

  
Flowers and Roses placed around the photo of Natasha with her wild curls and her smiling face with Liho in her lap.

The memory hurts, but María finally finds strength, and opens her heart to these heroes, agents and friends, Some strangers, others her wife's family.

“Today we will remember my Angel & Princess Natasha.

  
I hope everybody that knew her or loves Natasha will light a candle and think of her… Show some love & respect for my Angel, we will be thankful...

  
Just a few words for her when she died a couple a weeks, and I want to share this with you.

  
Natasha Romanoff, Avenger, Heroe, Friend, Sister, Wife and Mother.

Nat… My wife, love of my life, my you were as a person and what you showed to everyone around you but how beautiful and great you were, there always was this uncertainty which was a pity because you were such an unique person, full of love, caring, understanding and positivity.

You were the sunshine in our house, our support and our safe haven for Vanya and me. You were always there for us and with my ups and downs you always said, it will be okay, we are together and together we will make it and can handle everything! …

But now you are gone, I’m teared apart, devastated and empty. I could have imagined anything except a life without you….

I still cannot comprehend that this has happened to us... It is unreal and one big nightmare. Every morning when I wake up I hope that this was a dream but it is not….You always said there is a lesson to be learned from everything but this goes way beyond me because the emptiness, misery and loss that I have to live with for the rest of my life is unbearable.

You were the one that kept me straight with your beautiful sparkling green eyes and big smile, your humour, the beautiful things you said, everything was beautiful even your stubborness and your temperament… What must I learn from so much pain and loss.  
It's too hard to let go, when you mean the world to me... “

  
Tears fell from her eyes, she doesn't want to lose control in front of her daughter ... Maria just looks at the vast sky. Remember Natasha fought alone for 5 years, that never stopped her to bring the fallen back.

“ But I will find the strength to go on as you would do for Vanya and me….. for each one of us.

  
It will be difficult but I will honour you till my last day….We still will share a lot of little moments together only not in the way , That I hoped for.

Fortunately I see you in Vanya and all the beautiful qualities that she has from you. She is such a great beautiful, strong and wise little girl just like her mother and together will go on with you forever in our hearts.  
The rest of the world hasn’t done what you have tought me in this lifetime.

Your light and strenghth will shine through and continue in our “Everything” Vanya…”  
Tears continued to fall from those blue eyes.

“I will remember you in every sunbeam, breeze, star, hummingbird,in every lovesong, the rain and the sea you loved so much, in everything. We’ll always stay together as we have done in more lifetimes…  
Also when I come to meet you we will go on, for ever and ever for our bond is infinite and I’m still in love with you as I was 16 years ago.

It’s so beautiful to see that you were adored by everyone around you!. Your brothers and sisters.”

Maria looks at Clint and Laura hug her family, little Nate hugs her mother's chest.

An old Steve, with his happy ending with the love of his life.

“You gave us everything…”

Looking at her little three year old baby girl. Vanya in Nick's arms.

The old and new avengers remembering the woman who saved the universe.

“ I thank your for all Natasha Romanoff you have given me, you are so special no one can ever till my emptiness.

I'll miss you, love,

You'll never fade away,  
I love you princess, it was an honour to share a life with you…

HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS AND MY HEART IS WITH YOU……”

"Come on, let's sit down." Fury threw Maria in a hug, and then began to help wipe the tears from Maria's face. “You need to rest."

Maria nodded as she sobbed for the tenth time.

A small voice brought her out of her pain "Mommy, I love you." Stormy green eyes looked at the blue. "I love you too, baby." Maria hugged her daughter fiercely ...  
Gently, she said, "I love you Vanya Romanoff-Hill ..."


End file.
